Ruh
Rûh; *İnsanın, mahiyetini kavrayamadığı; fakat aksiyomatik olarak farkında olduğu bir varlıktır. *Rûh denince, hayatın kaynağı akla gelir1, canlılık akla gelir. *Kur'ân'a Rûh denirken2, onun, bakımsız, ihmal edilmiş, manevî gıdasını alamamış, porsumuş, güçsüz kalmış ruhları, yeniden sıhhatli hayatına döndürecek bir fonksiyon icra ettiğini düşünmemiz isteniyor olabilir. *Kur'ân, insanların manevî ve ahlakî cephelerine sunduğu, hayat bahşeden ilkeleri, öğütleri ve tavsiyeleriyle adeta hayat veren bir ruhtur. *Nitekim Kur'ân, hayat veren, canlılık veren bu özelliği ile, kısa süre içinde kabile anlayışı çerçevesinde bir hayat süren, ahlaken aşağı seviyelerde bulunan Arap Toplumu'ndan, büyük bir medeniyetin mimarlarını yetiştirmiştir. *Kur'ân'ın ilk muhataplarına ve onların takipçilerine aşk, şevk ve canlılık veren, rûh veren İlahî Kelâm'dı. Çünkü o Rûh'tu. Hem de Allah'ın emrinden bir Rûh3. 1 Rağıb, el-Mufredat, s.205 2 Şura 52 3 İsra 85, Şura 52 Doç. Dr. Halis Albayrak Tefsir Usulu, Kur’an Araştırmaları, Şule Yayınları: 65. Farsça *Yanak, yüz, çehre. Arapça *Efsânevi bir kuş. (Bak: Ruhsâr ) RUH: Can, nefes, canlılık. *Öz, hülâsa, en mühim nokta. *His. *Kur'an. *İsa (A.S.). *Cebrail (A.S.). *Korkmak. (Bak: Vicdan) Türkçe - İngilizce çevirisi "ruh" 1 soul isim 2 spirit isim 3 spirits 4 aura 5 Psyche isim 6 essence isim 7 animus Tıp 8 kernel 9 heartbeat isim 10 inner man 11 manes isim 12 pith and marrow 13 ghost isim 14 genius isim 15 esprit isim 16 shade 17 essential oil 18 pith isim 19 jazz 20 pneuma 21 astral body 22 atman 23 cabbage 24 psycho 25 soul, spirit (of a living person or thing) 26 psych. psyche 27 liveliness, spirit, animation, life 28 heart (of a matter), essence (of a matter) 29 soul, spirit; essence, extract; animation, liveliness, spirit; zombie 30 (koklatılan) smelling salts 31 (a person's) character or nature 32 spirit of a dead person 33 psych 34 the inner man 35 mind 36 essence, spirit (of a volatile substance); extract, concentrated solution. R 37 ethos 38 inner 39 a ruh a spirit Türkçe - Türkçe çevirisi "ruh" 40 His 41 Hayalet, görünmeyecek kadar zayıf kimse:"Doktor Hikmet, zayıflaya zayıflaya, âdeta bir ruh hâlini almıştı."- Y. K. Karaosmanoğlu 42 Kur'an 43 İsa (A.S.) 44 Cebrail (A.S.) 45 Öz, hülâsa, en mühim nokta 46 Korkmak. (Bak: Vicdan)(Ruh, bir kanun-u zivücud-u haricîdir. Bir namus-u zişuurdur. Sabit ve dâim fıtrî kanunlar gibi, ruh dahi âlem-i emirden, sıfat-ı iradeden gelmiş, kudret ona vücud-u hissî giydirmiştir. Bir seyyale-i lâtifeyi o cevhere sadef etmiştir. Mevcud ruh, mâkul kanunun kardeşidir. İkisi hem dâimî, hem âlem-i emirden gelmiş 47 f. Yanak, yüz, çehre 48 Arabçada: Efsânevi bir kuş. (Bak: Ruhsâr)RUH : Can, nefes, canlılık 49 tin 50 can kuşu 51 urvan 52 çora 53 Bedenin yaşama gücü 54 Canlılık, duygu:"Nesri gibi güzel bir ruhu olan Falih Rıfkı Türk gazeteciliğini bir vatan hizmeti telakki etmiş ve kutsi bir vazife gibi ifa ediyor."- Y. K. Beyatlı 55 Anka kuşu 56 Hayalet, görünmeyecek kadar zayıf 57 Esans:"Bazısı ruh koklatır, bazısı alnına sirke sürer, bazısı kollarını, bileklerini ovuşturur."- H. R. Gürpınar 58 Bedeni etkin kılan canlılık ilkesi, bedenin hayat gücü 59 En önemli nokta, öz:"Lakin oyunun ruhunu anlamak mümkün değil."- M. Ş. Esendal 60 Dinlerin ve dinci felsefelerin insanda vücuttan ayrı bir varlık olarak kabul ettiği öz, tin 61 En önemli nokta, öz 62 Canlılık, duygu 63 Esans 64 Ruhlar ervah *(Ruh, bir kanun-u zivücud-u haricîdir. Bir namus-u zişuurdur. Sabit ve dâim fıtrî kanunlar gibi, ruh dahi âlem-i emirden, sıfat-ı iradeden gelmiş, kudret ona vücud-u hissî giydirmiştir. Bir seyyale-i lâtifeyi o cevhere sadef etmiştir. Mevcud ruh, mâkul kanunun kardeşidir. İkisi hem dâimî, hem âlem-i emirden gelmişlerdir. Şâyet, nevilerdeki kanunlara kudret-i ezeliye bir vücud-u haricî giydirseydi, ruh olurdu. Eğer ruh, şuuru başından indirse yine lâyemut bir kanun olurdu. H.) *(Ruha bir derece müşabih ve ikisi de âlem-i emirden ve iradeden geldiklerinden masdar itibariyle ruha bir derece muvafık, fakat yalnız vücud-u hissî olmayan nevilerde hükümran olan kavânine dikkat edilse ve o namuslara bakılsa görünür ki: Eğer o kanun-u emrî, vücud-u haricî giyse idi, o nevilerin birer ruhu olurdu. Halbuki o kanun dâima bakidir. Dâima müstemir, sabittir. Hiçbir tegayyürat ve inkılâbat, o kanunların vahdetine te'sir etmez, bozmaz. Meselâ: Bir incir ağacı ölse, dağılsa; onun ruhu hükmünde olan kanun-u teşekkülâtı, zerre gibi bir çekirdeğinde ölmeyerek baki kalır. İşte madem en âdi ve zaif emrî kanunlar dahi böyle beka ile devam ile alâkadardır. Elbette ruh-u insanî, değil yalnız beka ile, belki ebed-ül âbâd ile alâkadar olmak lâzım gelir. Çünki: Ruh dahi Kur'an'ın nassı ile: :1 Ruh :1 Birçok felsefi ve dini düşünceye göre maddesel olmayan, elle tutulamayan, gözle görülemeyen fakat varlığına inanılan; ayrıca yaşayan her varlığın içinde ve temelinde olduğuna inanılan olgu :1 rôh :1 tin * : * : * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 , , , , * : 1 , , * : 1 , , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 , , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 , * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 :1 ruh :1 rôh * : 1 , *